polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudanball
: Jumhuriyat al-Sudan |reality = ���� Republic of the Sudan ���� |government = Federal Dominant-Party Presidential Republic One-party state under totalitarian dictatorship (de facto) |language = Arabic English Nubian Fur |type= |capital = |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity |enemies = Worst clay ever Israelcube Al-Sisi (Sometimes) Ethiopiaball USAball Central African Republicball Chadball |founded = January 1, 1956 |predecessor = Democratic Republic of the Sudanball Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball |caption = Camel escaping agains... |image = WeWuzKangz.png |personality = Tired, Traveler |gender = Male |friends = Democratic Republic of Congoball Iranball Eritreaball Chinaball Russiaball Turkeyball (New Friend) Mohammad Morsi |likes = Gaza Hamas, Pyramids, Omar Al-Bashir, Rhinos |hates = South Sudanball, Imperialists, Israelcube |intospace = No |status = Alive! (Massive Protests) |bork = Al al or Bashir Bashir |food = Kebab, Couscous |notes = In need of get back cley from Stink alkhinzir Sudan |onlypredecessor = UKball|predicon = UK}}' ' is a Countryball in Saharan Africa. History Early History Sudanball born as a . Since then, it has been adopted by . . Arabballs, and finally . The first peoples of were Nubianballs at around 3500 BC. Throughout history, was sometimes part of , sometimes independent. would eventually adopt as its state religion. In the 16th century, it was islamized. Modern History Sudanball was semi-acquired by UKball in 1899. Egyptball and UKball had a system, where they ruled together over Sudanball. Sudanball was always at war with Ethiopian Empireball's tribes. In 1936, Sudanball gained greater autonomy, and eventually gained independence in 1956 South Sudanball Conflicts South Sudanball (Majorly Christian and Pagan African) and Sudanball (Muslim) have been in harsh conflict ever since Sudanball declared independence. South Sudanball declared independence in 2011. Flag Colors Relationship Friends * Chinaball - We gib them our oil * Democratic Republic of Congoball - Best Friend and trading partner * Eritreaball - We help them in War! * Iranball - So happy that we are now friends again. * Russiaball - Good trader, supports me. Please Protect me from Evil Burger and good job on handling Syriaball * Slave - Us Saharans love slaves! * Turkeyball - My new tradefriend who helps me! * Moroccoball - Another Arab Friend. I Support Him Aganist That Damn Separatist. Neutral * Egyptball - Damned Egyptians trying to steal my history AND HALA'IB. we wuz kangs and we got pyramids too Egypt, although you do want unite Sudan, so, not always enemy. Enemies * Israelcube - Zionist bombing my clay 1968 and he stole Palestine * South Sudanball - Fake country made by west. Former clay so war-torn that I of not wantings anymore. Wait, are yuo asking Crazy Korea to become friends? HaHaHA! Yuo are doomed! At least you are building good ties with Chinaball and Russiaball * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia. * Western Saharaball - Morocco Will Anschluss You. * USAball - He’s thinking about separating me into five different states, but he might be on my last nerve. Family * Mamlukball - Father * Egyptball - Brother * South Sudanball - Son * UKball - Adoptive father Economy Moneys Sudanball's doing much better than his southern neighbor. The total GDP is 93.729 billion $, and the GDP per capita is 2,366.970$. His currency is the Sudanese Pound. His economy has an annual growth of 5.8%. Living Standards Sudanball is, however, not much better than his southern neighbor in this category. He is ranked 167. in the HDI, only 2 spots above South Sudanball. Thankfully for him though, only 9% of the population is below the poverty line, in contrast to South Sudanball's insanely higher number. Gallery Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Life_in_East_Africa.png Sudanball.png CFhuQJb.png QD6gLDt.png Rebellious Anjouan.png vulEaYO.png b6vDSvg.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 2LNilqv.png 5DndqAH.png SMeEGKR.png QTxNZI5.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png File:WarInDarfur.png }} zh:蘇丹球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Homosex Removers Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:East Africa Category:Sudanball Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pariah State Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Pro Assad Category:Anti Israel Category:Anti Western Sahara Category:Wagner Group Category:Anti Moldova Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Orthodox Category:Three lines Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Red White Green Black Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Christian